Mi Angel Demonio
by AleHita'7
Summary: Ella una chica que quiere empezar de nuevo y olvidar su pasados, nuevas amigas con rencores y chicos sexys con alto grado de autoestima. Que nos deparara esta historia donde un Demonio se convierte en un verdadero angel...


**Desde Cero.**

Hoy empezaría un nuevo día, otros tortuosos años de estudiar, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores, hoy empezaría mi carrera profesional ¡Al Fin! Comenzaría una de las etapas más difíciles y complicadas de mi vida, el reto que debía superar marcaria el paso final a mi independencia y dejando a mi infancia atrás.

Aquí estaba yo con mis converse, unos jeans desgastados y mi blusa negra de mangas por fuera como me gustaba, toda una rebelde dirían al verme, pero la realidad era otra.

Mi nombre Adrianne Sophia Austin Cooph, pero me dicen Anny, sobre todo mi familia, como los extraño, tengo solo 17 años cumplidos hace 2 meses, el 17 de septiembre.

Mire al cielo y era un día perfecto, sin mucho sol pero con una gran luminosidad y sin precipitaciones de lluvia, era perfecto según yo.

Con mis bolsos en el hombro me dispuse a entrar a mi habitación, la cual compartiría con otras chicas. ¡Si había logrado entrar en Poht Hope Unervisity! La mas prestigiosa universidad del país, en la carrera de Diseño Grafico, mi más grande sueño, y lo logre y lo logre, mi paso importante a la libertad lejos de mis padres, tendría que vivir lejos en la residencia de estudiantes y me sentí muy feliz cuando mi padres por fin accedieron.

-**Hola**- escuche, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos –**te asignaron este cuarto**?- volvió a decir aquella chica en la puerta de la habitación, ahí fue cuando la detalle tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio ondulado hasta los hombros, una gran sonrisa en su carita angelical y dulce.

-**hola**- pude decir correspondiéndole la sonrisa cálida, de veras que era más pequeña que yo, y eso que solo media 1.60 –**si creo que aquí me toco o por lo menos eso dice aquí**- dije señalando el papel de aceptación que llevaba en la mano y se encontraba toda la información de la universidad.

-**súper**- me respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa, sí que me caería bien –**Ven pasa, solo faltabas tu**- se aparto de la puerta, para dejarme pasar –**Mira llego la compañera que faltaba**- mire a quien le hablaba y era una peli roja sentada en una de las camas con los ojos verdes con un porte de modelo muy esbelta y perfilada ¡si que eran hermosa, ambas!

-**hola**- me dijo con una media sonrisa la pelirroja, yo la mire y correspondí con una sonrisa sincera.

-**Hay que pena, que mala educada soy**- volteé a ver a la pequeña rubia que me hablaba cuando terminaba de serrar la puerta del cuarto - **yo soy Melissa Barner un gusto**- me extendió su mano y yo correspondí asintiendo –**y ella es**- soltó mi mano y señalo a la modelo, yo la volteé a ver – **Camila Sanders y tú**?- ambas me miraron.

-**Encantada**- respondió la pelirroja, hasta la voz era muy bonita y refinada.

-**Igual, yo me llamo Adrianne Austin, pero díganme Anny y el gusto es todo mío**- le sonreí a ambas –**supongo que esa es tu cama Camila**?- le pregunte señalándole la cama donde estaba sentada.

-**si esta es la mía y esa la de Mel**- señala la otra cama a su lado derecho –**esta es la tuya**- se levanto señalando la cama restante al lado de la de Melissa –**y me puedes decir Can o Cami, si quieres, bueno yo me daré una ducha y me pondré hermosa para conocer chicos**- sonreía picara, se fue hacia el clóset y saco sus cosas de baño y se dispuso a entrar al baño. Yo por mi parte deje mis bolsos en sima de la cama que se suponía era la mía.

-**Ah! que distraída**- escuche a mi lado, era Melissa que se había quedado respondiendo lo que parecía mensajes de texto, mientras Camila entraba a lo que se suponía era el baño – **me puedes decir Mel**- sonreía guardando su blackberry, se acerco y me abrazo –**seremos grandes amigas las tres**- dijo en susurro en mi oído, yo correspondí el abrazo y luego ella se separo –**ya lo veras**- me volvió a sonreír y yo no dude en hacer lo mismo –**bueno como veras mi cama es justo en medio de la de Cami y la tuya, yo las coloque juntitas, espero de verdad que no te moleste, no te molesta verdad Anny?**- me miro preocupada, claro que no me molestaba, me agradaba y mucho, era fácil tenerle cariño a esta pequeña, si que seremos amigas.

-**No Mel, para nada me molesta, pero ahora queda la mitad del cuarto vacio**- me encogí de hombres, restándole importancia a la pregunta que le hice, ella me miro extrañada- **si bueno la verdad no importa, está bien así**- concluí viendo como comprendía y se iluminaban los ojitos y sonreía haciendo que sonriera con ella.

**-¡ah sí! Mucho espacio hay ahora no?**- hablo mientras miraba el espacio vacío en el cuarto, solo estaba la puerta del baño y una ventana grande que a mi parecer, ahí fue cuando detalle realmente le cuarto, esas paredes con un tono guayaba y el techo blanco, la ventana era de madera oscura como todas las del instituto, tenía una fallada como antigua, un como un castillo, pero algo remodelado, ¡esa! Esa fue la impresión al ver la universidad por primera vez, pero nuestro cuarto no era tan escalofriante como por fuera parecía ver la universidad, esta era más acogedora y luminosa, un cuarto muy lindo a mi parecer.

-**Hey estas**?- volteé a ver a quien me hablaba sacando de mis pensamientos, era Mel quien movía su mano frente a mí, parpadee y sonreí

-**Si estoy aquí**-dije con seguridad viéndola –**tengo el presentimiento que todo ese espacio lo ocuparas con algo no es así?**- la mire divertida y ella hizo lo mismo, sentía confianza junto a ella, era algo tan natural.

-**Ella tubo la excelente idea de colocar una pantalla palan y unos push**- escuchamos y volteamos ambas, al ver era Cam saliendo del baño secando el cabello con el paño ya vestida, no se porque, pero me rei y Mel me siguió –**Veo que te gusto la idea también**- se encogió de los hombros y siguió su camino el closet, nosotras paramos de reír y escuche.

-**te gusta la idea**? Pregunto Mel mirando atenta.

-**Claro, pero mi pus será azul**- sonreí y me senté en mi cama a acomodar mis cosas en el clóset, ya Cam no estaba ahí, estaba en su cama sentada planchándose el cabello.

-**Ahhh si y el mío verde, si manzana Ahhh**- daba saltitos en su lugar aplaudiendo como niña pequeña sonriendo, luego se calmo y saco su teléfono, era un mensaje supuse porque se puso a escribir con cara muy seria.

-**Bueno ya que ustedes decidieron los colores yo también escogeré…-** decía Cami muy pensativa, mientras yo seguía acomodando mi ropa, Mel termino de textiar y suspiro muy profundo –**El mío será rojo, si eso Rojo**- termino decidiéndose Cam al culminar de planchar su cabello con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Súper**- Hablaba Mel ahora –**me iré a dar un ducha, mi hermano ya está impaciente**- suspiro muy seria, yo me senté en mi cama para colocar lo último que quedaba en los bolsos sobre mi mesita de noche restándole importancia a mi alrededor.

-**Ah que quiere tu hermano? De seguro anda con mi primo y su amiguito**- preguntaba una muy ceñuda Cam, guardando su plancha y sacando los cosméticos para maquillarse de un pequeño bolsito en su mesita de noche.

-**tu sabes como son Cami**- era Mel respondiéndole con su toalla y ropa en mano mirando a Cam seria y como frustrada –**INSOPORTABLES**- concluyeron al unisonó para luego suspirar de resignación, yo m reí, logrando una mirada de su parte haciendo que parara de reír y ellas sonrieron, se sentía bien su compañía.

-**No sabía que tenían familia aquí…**- que tontería dije –**igual...bueno no pregunte no**?- reí por mi tonta conclusión y ellas me siguieron.

-**Cam te contara y después yo seguiré cuando termine mi ducha si? es que no quiero que llegue mi hermano por esa puerta hecho una furia**- decía viendo a la nada Melissa, como hablaba de rápido la pequeña que luego se fue rapidito al baño. Yo me dispuse a preguntar.

-**Es mi parecer o le tiene algo de miedo a su hermano**?- voltie cuestionando a Camila la cual se terminaba de maquillar guardando los cosmético y viéndose en un pequeño espejo.

-**ah! Mel, no para nada**- coloco su espejo en el bolsito y los guardo en el gabetero de la mesita de noche –**lo que pasa es que el es algo… como decirlo…impaciente y muy gruñón**- seguía acomodándose su cabello ya perfecto con las manos –**me comprare un espejo grande, que se vea todo el cuerpo y lo colocare al lado de la ventana**- sonreía distraída, yo me reí un poco por su forma tan fácil de cambiar de tema –**quieres que te cuente o esperas a Mel**?- yo deje de reír y me encogí de hombros, total me daba curiosidad saber porque esa forma de hablar con respecto a esos chicos, pero nada mas –**es que no se contar las cosas con tanto detalle como Me**l-estaba un poco seria, característico en ella a mi parecer –**Porque tu no preguntas y yo respondo mejor? Porque no sé qué decirte en realidad**- concluyo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, creo que eso sería mucho más fácil, así solo sabría lo que m interesa en realidad, asintió con la cabeza y pregunte.

-**Se conocen desde hace mucho tu y Melissa**?- eso se veía a simple vista, pero desde cuando, sonrió a mi pregunto y contesto

-**Bueno desde hace más o menos un año, mi primo y su hermano estudian juntos y también están en el equipo de futbol de la universidad así que la conocí en unos de los primeros juegos de ellos**- suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro, por el recuerdo supongo –**así nuestros padres nos presentaron luego de que mi primo y su hermano los presentaran a ellos**- sus ojitos brillaban, eso solo quería decir de que ellas eran muy amigas –**nos volvimos amigas al instante aunque somos muy diferentes tenemos cosas en común y nos une no solo una amistad si no también un cierto odio**- frunció su seño y se quedo pensando borrándose ese brillo y sonrisa del rostro. Yo mejor preguntaba otra cosa, parecía incomodo esa historia.

-**y que carreras estudian**?- comente rompiendo el silencio existente en ese momento.

-**Mel estudia comunicación social y yo administración de empresas**- decía mientras volvía esa sonrisa a la cara, fuera pensado que estaba realmente feliz si no tuviera ese toquecito de tristeza en el rostro, con lo detallista que soy yo me doy cuenta, volvió el silencio y luego continuo –**y tu Anny que estudias?-**

-**yo Diseño grafico**- Era mi gran sueño un sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro – **pero Cam yo juraría que también eres modelo, eres muy hermosa la verdad**- ella se echo a reir un poco, pero volvió a estar seria rápidamente, creo que me equivoque –entonces administración? Que te gusta de ella?- dije para olvidar mi tonto comentario, ella me sonrio y hablo.

-**Me encanta la matemática, los números, cálculos y todo eso**- sonría al responderme –**y con respecto a lo de modelo gracias por el cumplido y la verdad si lo soy en mis tiempos libres**- se echo a reír y saco su teléfono y dedico toda su atención a él, hay comprendí que la conversación había terminado, ella dé repente levanto su mirada, sonrió y volvió su atención de nuevo a su celular, yo mire a donde ella lo hizo curiosa y era Melissa ya vestida y arreglada parada en la puerta del baño, ella también era muy hermosa aunque muy distinta a Camila, ella me miro sonriente y me dijo.

-**Vamos te toca, a la ducha señorita**- decía acercándose al clóset a colocar su cosas, yo también fui por las me dirigía al baño escuche. –**Te Presentaremos a los DEMONIOS en persona**- esa voz era definitivamente Cam, sonreí y voltiee para decir a modo de juego

**-Ya muero por conoce**rlos- con fingida emoción entre al baño.

-AleHa'Cotua-


End file.
